


A dream coming true

by Kakashisith



Series: Half-machine, half-human [2]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: I got a request like "Umm can you, do a terminator 2 John Connor x T-800 fanfic, where John Connor has feelings for the T-800, and one day he's masturbating in his room, and the T-800 hears John, and enters John's room?"So, here it is! John has been fantasizing about Uncle Bob lately, and also doing other "things"...





	A dream coming true

"You're here because  
You're one of us  
We are the strength  
We are the soldiers

You've journeyed far  
You've battled hard  
And now you will receive the  
Permanent reward..."

John Connor was in his private room, listening to Dethklock and... masturbating again. He just couldn`t get images about "Uncle" Bob and his strong body out of his mind.  
To his irritation, even being close to his protector made the now 18 years old guy horny. Horny about a killing machine, a Terminator...  
Like a typical young man, John couldn`t be quiet, so he had to cover himself with some music. He hoped, that it would help.  
Turning the music volume a bit louder, he closed his eyes, while starting to touch his cock again. His hand moved up and down slowly, easing the length into full hardness.  
His other hand moved under the t-shirt, touching his bare chest.  
"Bob..." he moaned, thinking about the Terminator, how he would like to touch him, maybe kiss...  
John`s head leaned back, his mouth gently hanging open. His hand quickened around his cock, pumping it as moans fell from his lips. He simply couldn`t stand it. How could a machine be so goddamn sexy?  
"John Connor?"The T-800 said to him."What's the matter? Are you all right?"  
"Hmm?" he said, and his eyes flickered open.  
Suddenly John Connor realized that the real T-800 is standing just meters behind him. This was no longer the fantasy. He's speaking to John, and he makes sure he was fully turned from his view, and forced his hand to stop pumping.  
"I noticed you were breathing heavy..." John could see the concern in his eyes, but it was quickly changing to shock."Your heart is beating to fast..."  
"No, it`s okay,"John Connor lied. he zipped his jeans quickly.  
"You have to control your emotions." the Terminator answered. Human behaviour was foreign to him. It was something that his system was definitely not used to. He had a wide array of human anatomy, how psychology works, but emotions...  
More than anything it sent his processors into overdrive.  
Ever since John Connor had overprogrammed him, the Terminator knew something was different. He stood quietly waiting for some orders to be given.  
Or for John to say something.  
John sighed in frustration. "Damn it!"  
"Touch me." he ordered T-800.  
He stood still there, unmoving.  
"So you have free will. Why didn`t you touch me even if I ordered you though?"  
"I can not comply."  
"Why can`t you? Or do you not want to?"  
"I can not determine that at this time."  
"Because you have free will. If I order you to do something you will do it simply because I ordered it, so if I order you to touch me you will do it and for no other reason.After all you are capable of being more human-like since I reprogrammed you. Or are you not?"  
"I am."he replied softly.  
"What is your mission?"  
"To protect John Connor and make sure he survives."  
"What else is your mission?"  
The Terminator looked confused, because he was having emotional attachment with John Connor. A strong one.  
He could feel the boy looking at his tall frame.  
"So...if you are male, dont you have..."John Connor stopped, before the words escaped his lips.  
Thoughts of what John Connor was about to say carefully began to process Terminator`s mind; his eyes still wide, fixed on the teenager.  
"Affirmative. I do!" he answered him way before the teen could finish the question.  
John swallowed hard and looked down.  
So, the question slipped from his mouth."Can I see it?"  
The Terminator unbuckled his belt with clasped noise. John Connor was feeling both awkward and hesitant, just watching him.  
The Terminator unzipped and took himself out from those leather pants. John`s eyes turned wide, he`d never seen anything so life-like and big before.  
John reached out for it with his pale hand, but T-800 put it back inside, before anything could happen.  
"Bad idea."  
Why would John Connor want to see that part of him? The answer hit him like a truck.  
He was falling in love with him...  
John Connor took a step closer to his Protector, their chests almost touching. The Terminator hardly noticed the soft touch to his cheek, remaining silent.  
He wasn't quick enough to stop the sharp intake of shocked breath before it was audible. The beautiful eyes before him widened and their color faded, shifting in alarm.  
T-800 heard murmured words of apology, but they didn't register - nothing did.  
"It`s ok to touch,"The Terminator quietly said, "You just startled me, John Connor, don't stop."  
"How does it feel...when I touch you?" the teenager asked hesitantly, while looking up.  
He slid his hand to John's wrist and replaced the young man's hand to the back of his neck.  
"Kiss me."came an order.  
He studied the teen before him, then leaned in to capture his lips with his own. Again he studied John Connor, searching for gasps of reaction, only not as indication of injury or pain, but of pleasure and desire and as triggers to a thousand swirling emotions too many to catalogue. Under "pleasant memories" or something similar.  
John`s skin was burning, he was feeling embarrassment, shame and arousal.  
He pushed Terminator`s grey t-shirt up, revealing strong muscles and masculine body, with some scars. He was hairless, except for a light trail of hair starting at his belly button leading fownward and disappearing below the waistband of his leather pants.  
His dark nipples were erect from the contact with cold air.  
"John? Stop that." the Terminator objected with a sharp intact of his breath. Things were getting out of control rapidly.  
John Connor sat up and looked at him with an innocent smile.  
"Does it FEEL good?"  
"You shouldn`t touch me like that."  
The teenager smiled."It feelt good, doesn`t it? Just enjoy."  
The T-800 didn`t answer.  
John Connor ran his hands upward his chest again, touching, scratching. The Terminator stared at John with a look of confusion and horror.  
"Beautiful." He bite his collarbone just to see, what happens.  
The T-800 looked at John for a long moment. The youngster could see turmoil in his eyes. He backed away a few steps, then remained still.  
Without touching him, John stood for seconds, an eternity, looking into his eyes. There is so much he wanted to say in this moment.  
John Connor pulled T-800 to him with all his strength. Their mouths came together in a fierce, bruising kiss.  
"Come here," The Terminator sayd, backing up until they reached the bed. He gathered all the information about human body and feelings, everything he knew...  
He sat, then slid back, drawing John Connor after him.  
Capturing willing lips in a blistering kiss, the Terminator rolled them over until he was on his side with John halfway underneath him, starting to writhe with renewed pleasure as uncle Bob's fingers trailed lightly over his throat, chest... brushing, then lightly pinching hardened nipples... tracing lazy circles on his stomach, finding and exploiting each sensitive spot, then circling lower.  
John Connor had one hand tangled in the hair at the back of uncle Bob's neck and as he felt a teasing hand sliding lower, used it to deepen the kiss, sucking the tongue in his mouth with such passion and flair that Bob's hips twitched against his leg in anticipation.  
Gasping, T-800 broke off the kiss, quickly turning John's disappointed whimper into a mewl of pleasure as he followed the trail blazed by his fingers with his mouth, sucking and nipping at soft flesh, then soothing each spot with a flick of his tongue and a kiss. As his tongue circled John's nipple for the first time, he simultaneously let his hand settle onto his jeans, grasping firmly, then stroking.  
John Connor cried out loudly, pressing Terminator's head to his chest, his hips bucking, his back trying to arch in two places at once... he trembled, lips drawn into a grimace, gasping for air.  
T-800 smiled as deep-brown eyes opened and met his.  
John Connor smiled, then blushed. "This remains our little secret, ok?"  
"No problemo."


End file.
